What is Love?
by Astiar
Summary: This pairing has been implanted into my brain by a reviewer. The Triwizard Tournament turns into a revolution and a chance for 4 young men to find true love with one another. Harry/Collin/Dennis/? (?is a secret (; )


AN: Blame Kitsune95 for this she/he has infected my brain with a pairing idea

Did I mention I own nothing? Oh I didn't, well here's me saying "all rights are reserved to those that make the dollar bills, or pounds, or pesos, or marks, or... you get the point. I makes no monies on dis so I no own dis.

Warning: Dubious Con due to underage. Somewhat sibling incest. Also M/M/M/M. Later mentions of twin-cest if you don't like don't read.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry was tired of sitting back and letting life happen. After all the trouble last year he decided to grow up. And now he was going to stand up and be counted. So he approached one person he knew would have his back.  
"Hey Ollie. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Harry what is it?" Oliver asked, the young man still looked heart broken over the announcement the other day.

"What they are doing isn't fair." Harry began once they were in the 7th year boys dorms. "We have to do something. Even if we can't have the cup maybe we can get permission to do pickup games."

Oliver looked like Harry was an angel from heaven. Then his eyebrows knitted together in what Harry knew was his captain plotting face. "I bet McGonagall would help. She loves quidditch and we could say it will keep us in shape."

"And we could have the games be open so we are promoting unity and sportsmanship with the other schools." Harry added.

Oliver frowned. "But just the two of us won't work. We need more people."

"We will have to pluck up our Gryffindor courage and asked the players of other teams if they will join our cause."

"Yeah but who asks who?" He asked

"You take Diggory, get him to ask Cho, that's his girlfriend right?" Oliver nodded. "I'll ask Flint and Krum and you can approach the French girls."

"Ok I'll take the pretty girls why you get the professional seeker." Oliver sighed faking a put out look.

Harry smiled at him. "Let's first tackle our team. I'll talk to the Weasley's"

Oliver pulled Harry into a hug. "Thanks Harry you don't know how much this means to me."

Harry hugged the young man he saw as a big brother back just as tight. "It means a lot to me too. And I have to look out for my family." Oliver smiled and kissed Harry on the top of his head. Oliver was so upset the last game he would have played with Harry would be the one where he about got the boy kissed. He was glad that they would get to play some more... hopefully.

They left Oliver's dorm and split to talk with their team. Harry asked all 4 Weasley's to join him. When he told them his and Oliver's plan they were over the moon. Ginny had been hoping to take the open Chaser spot and Ron wanted to get on as reserve Keeper. The twins and Ginny both were going to try and muster support from their year groups. This way everyone interested could play. Harry even approached Hermione about writing up a proposal and petition for people to sign. She was glad to help her friends.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning at breakfast Harry and Oliver began their plan of attack. Harry made his way over to the Slytherin table. By the time he passed the Ravenclaws most of the hall was watching him. Harry had never approached them before. McGonagall was assessing the situation to determine if she needed to intervene.

Harry tapped Flint on the shoulder. The large boy looked at him. "May I please speak with you in private?" He asked politely.

Flint looked him over then nodded. He stood and the 2 left the hall. Followed by Oliver and Cedric. Once the four were in an empty classroom Oliver had picked out Harry began.

"We don't think canceling quidditch is fair to the school. We asked you here for your help. Oliver and I plan on making a petition to present to McGonagall for the right to have games every Saturday that don't overlap the tournament. They would be open games so anyone even our foreign friends can join."

"So what do you need us for?" Flint asked

"the more people and signatures we have the more likely they will say yes." Oliver said.

"We were hoping you would rally support in your houses and that you Cedric would ask Miss Chang to do the same for Ravenclaw. Oliver and I plan on approaching the other schools at lunch."

They both nodded. Both were also planning on entering their names in the tournament. But being able to play a few games while training would be great. Flint expected most of his house to support this because they loved quidditch. Cedric knew all of Hufflepuff would help out of loyalty. The four boys entered the hall and headed to their own tables. Cedric and Cho were going for a walk latter he would ask her then.

All the Hogwarts students were a buzz with the gossip about quidditch. By lunch everyone from their school knew. So when Oliver and Harry entered together again the Hogwarts students all hushed and watched. Harry again headed to the Slytherin table but this time with a much different target. Oliver went to the Ravenclaw table and asked the first Beauxbatons student he came to if there was any quidditch players among them. He was pointed to a petite brunette with freckles dotting her face. She agreed to speak with him.

Viktor Krum was also interested in what these two were up to. He may not be a genius but he wasn't dumb either. Even if most assumed he was due to his poor English and dislike of chit chat. "Since you don't know us introductions are in order. I'm Harry Potter and this is Oliver Wood."

"Viktor Krum." He replied shaking the offered hands kissing the young lady's. He was glad this boy didn't assume he knew him. Viktor hated when his fans or ever random strangers acted like they were his friends.

"Daisy Austin." the girl said also taking their hands. Harry copied Viktor and kissed her knuckles. She blushed a pretty red that made her freckles stand out more.

"We asked to speak with you because we think canceling quidditch is unfair." Harry told them of their plan. Both were more than happy to help. Daisy didn't want to enter the contest she only came to meet the worlds 2 most famous seekers. And here they were in a room with her, asking for her help. And she may even get to play a game with them. Viktor also loved to play but being a pro sucked some of the fun out. A few pick up games with out any pressure would be great.

Again the hall watched as these four reentered. But this time all four headed to Gryffindor. Viktor and Daisy sat on either side of Harry with Ron across from his idol he couldn't even speak. Hermione was across from Harry and helped with the discussions. Both teens had no problems going over a few words Viktor said he didn't understand.

All 8, including Cho and Hermione, met after dinner that night. Daisy made 6 copies of the petition so each house/school could have their own. They hashed out the details and then decided to take the signatures to McGonagall and the heads of their schools on Friday.

Through out the week everyone was interested in what was going on. The teachers were purposely out of the loop so they couldn't interfere before everything was ready. But they knew something was up because members from every school and house were floating around at each others table discussing something. Also no one missed that Viktor Krum had joined the Gryffins for every meal since this began. Always sitting with Harry or Hermione.

Something almost everyone did miss with the red face of one 3rd year who was unhappy about the quidditch star sitting with his crush. Collin Creevey was so angry and jealous he couldn't stand it. He had to do something. But what. Collin spoke to Dennis about it and his little brother confessed to also sharing a crush. He didn't know what to do with that news. Collin didn't want to hurt Dennis. He would have to come up with a good plan.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Friday at dinner Harry was the first to stand. That was the signal for Viktor, Daisy, Cho, Cedric, Flint and Oliver to all join him and head for the staff table. Harry had 4 manilla folders from Hermione with copies of all the petitions and their proposal in it.

"Professor, esteemed school heads, we believe we are being treated unfairly. To remedy this we would like to present you with a proposal." Harry said. He handed the folders over to the Heads and McGonagall. Harry wasn't sure how he, the youngest got chosen as the spokes person. "We would like to hold open pick up quidditch games every Saturday for this year. Any Saturday that the tournament will use there will be no games so as not to interfere. We plan for their to be 3 games a day one at 10, 2 and 5. Each game will have a 2 hour time limit. "

All 4 were impressed with the students. McGonagall never imagined canceling quidditch would be the making of Mr. Potter. But she was glad it was. She looked to the others. "Well it seems that you are all very passionate and very organized. I see no reason not to give you my support." She said

"Nezar do I." Madame Maxine added. She was glad her students were mingling not just being wall flowers.

Karkaroff nodded and gave a small grunt of agreement. He really didn't care one way or another. IF he had his way he would have never reentered this country. There were far to many here that wanted him dead.

"What a splendid idea." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling in happiness. "The tasks will be held in a stadium the ministry is building so you can use the pitch. It's wonderful to see such cooperation. I do hope it doesn't end once our friends leave?" He said with a raise brow.

Harry smiled widely. "Thank you all so much. We would like to start off with a game between last years house teams with open spaces for the open positions. And from then on put up sign up sheets outside the stadium that, hopefully with Professor Flitwick's help will automatically erase Saturday night. We can even leave them up come next year so that when there are no quidditch cup games there can still be pickup games." Harry told them coming up with the last bit by the seat of his pants.

Viktor was quick to back his new friend. "Next Saturday I will see you head to head yes?"

"Might not be a good idea Viktor. It took over 100 dementors for me to defeat him." Cedric said clasping his shoulder.

"I think I can take the hit to my pride." He replied with a smile and a subtle wink at Harry. Harry blushed bright red. Ever since he had approached the older Bulgarian Viktor had been flirting with him. Or at least Hermione said he was flirting, Harry had thought he was just messing with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The very next day at 10 the Gryffindor team, with Ginny filling the chaser spot was up against the Slytherin's with one of the Durmstrang students filling the vacant keeper position. The match was tight but neither team played dirty this was all just for fun after all. The Gryffin's only won by 20 points thanks to Harry catching the snitch. After the game the boy from Durmstrang, Aelksey, told them he was the captain of their school team. Harry turned red and apologized for not including him, Aelksey thought that was funny. Most people over looked their school team because of Viktor. He was more than use to it.

At the 2 o'clock game Cedric and the Puff's desiccated the Ravens. They won by over 300 points. But no one said much the Ravens had both beaters, a chaser and keeper to replace.

Everyone in the school was there to see the match at 5. They all recalled the last time these two seekers were on the field together. It was a mixed bag. About half the Hogwarts students were rooting for Cedric to prove he had earned that win last year. The other half were for Harry cleaning the tarnish of his record. Cedric and Harry had already talked they were going to play fair and square, no being noble and letting the other win.

The match was intense. The score was neck in neck, neither team ever taking more than a 20 point lead. Viktor smiled as he watched the match. Cedric was a good seeker, maybe even a very good seeker. But Harry... Harry was born to fly. The pro knew after the first flint Harry pulled off perfectly that this was no contest. There were others from the two schools that also saw. Daisy planned to order as many onoculars as she could afford for next weeks game. A pair that showed a head to head between THE Boy-Who-Lived and THE youngest professional seeker in history would sell for astronomical prices.

As predicted Harry beat Cedric by 2 broom lengths. The crowd was wild. Everyone heard about the showdown that would happen in just 7 days from now. Potter vs Krum was all the students could talk about.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sunday after lunch Harry was going to show Viktor and Daisy around the school. It was her idea, mostly so she could talk to the two alone. Once she told them her plan Harry got this look on his face that Hermione knew all to well as his 'crazy plan' face. He suggested that they get as many pairs as they could and then half the proceeds would go to charity, the other half split between the 3 of them. Each of them would pick a charity and the half going to charity would be split between the 3.

They loved the plan and soon contacted the goblins. Neither Daisy nor Viktor was very wealthy, most of Viktor's pay going to help his family and pay his tuition, so Harry was footing the bill for all the onoculars. He had also chosen a magical orphanage that scoured the muggle orphanages looking for magical kids so they didn't have to grow up ignorant of their world. Viktor already had a charity he gave to, an endangered species fund that create and maintain creature sanctuaries around Europe. Daisy choose to wait on hers. She told the boys that if the winnings were less than 7 years tuition to Beauxbatons then she would split her part between their charities but if it was more than that she would give the money to her school to fund a scholarship for a student that otherwise couldn't afford a magical education.

All three were very happy with their plans. They, at Harry's account managers suggesting, decided to tell the press what they were doing (the following Sunday) and sell the pieces that way. Media coverage of that kind of event would drive the prices even higher.

POPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: I'll put the Harry vs Viktor game in the next chapter. I hope this one doesn't take to long. Right now I'm shooting for 10-12 chapters, but who knows what my brain will decide.

The idea for the onoculars and the Potter vs Krum match are from Summer of Independence by redfrog

Idea for charities, specifically the orphanage, and the media coverage of sales is from Can't Have it Both Ways by robst


End file.
